Quintessence
by Crowny
Summary: Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache vraiment, tout commença avec un verre d'alcool. Comme pour les parents de Cana autrefois. Peut-être est-ce le destin des Alberona ; comme il est celui des apprentis d'Ul de perdre leurs vêtements. Deux mages que rien ne semblait lier si ce n'est Fairy Tail. Grey et Cana, une amitié d'enfant qui devint au fil du temps une romance alcoolisée.
1. Alcool

**Quintessence**

_Thème 01 : Alcool_

**Label SPPS**

* * *

**Personnage : **Cana &amp; Grey

**Occasion : **Grey/Cana Week 2014

**Note : **Chapitre dédié à ma chère Lieutenant Youwan car sans elle et une incompréhension de ma part je n'aurais jamais terminé ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quand arriveront les chapitres suivants, mais je terminerais un jour cette mini-fic c'est certain ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis également, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

_Dis maman, c'est qui mon papa ?_

Cette question, Cana l'avait souvent posée, et toujours le regard mi triste mi joyeux de sa mère lui répondait. Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de Camélia. Comme si ce qu'elle aurait pu prononcer était tabou. Mais pourtant, cette question était même devenue un drôle de rituel. Quand Cana voyait sa mère sombrer dans ses pensées, elle le lui demandait de sa voix d'enfant et cela permettait à jeune femme de retrouver un peu de bonheur dans ses pupilles bleus claires.

Cana ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle était bien trop jeune, mais si cela rendait sa mère heureuse alors ça lui était suffisant. Une fois, Camélia avait commencé à lui répondre mais sa fille l'avait tout de suite arrêté. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle faire illuminer les yeux de sa mère si la question n'en était plus une ?

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'une seconde qui passe, l'accident avait eu lieu et Camélia n'était plus. Seul le vide d'une réponse restait en plus des larmes de tristesse qui coulaient sur les petites joues de Cana.

Six ans, pas de père, plus de mère.

Il ne restait qu'elle, ses souvenirs et ce bout de papier.

Ainsi qu'un ciel trop bleu pour être honnête.

Un grand monsieur habillé d'un costume noir et aux cheveux grisonnant avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, en compagnie de la voisine qui s'occupait d'elle depuis, pour lui dire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Mais Cana s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était sa maman. Etre chez la voisine ne l'intéressait pas non plus, alors, dès qu'elle le peut, elle se faufile en dehors pour retourner dans sa propre maison.

Cana va dans le salon, dans la cuisine, même dans les couloirs pour se souvenir des moments en compagnie de sa mère, ceux où elles riaient toutes les deux et pendant lesquels Camélia oubliait sa triste nostalgie.

La petite brune décida d'aller dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, juste quand un cauchemar s'infiltrait dans son esprit la nuit. La chaleur de sa mère la rassurait toujours. Mais maintenant…

Cana secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle devait être joyeuse dans cette maison, et ainsi continuer à se souvenir d'elle et de son sourire.

Avec ses petites jambes, la fillette traversa la chambre et grimpa sur le lit au drap orange avant de s'allonger dessus. Elle savait que la voisine découvrirait tôt ou tard son absence et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Aller avec ce monsieur en noir ne lui plaisait pas, un drôle de pressentiment l'étreignait en y pensant. Comme si, si elle partait avec lui, elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Refoulant les nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Cana se retourna pour tomber face à face avec un carnet. Des motifs fleuris, que Camélia avait probablement dessinés, décoraient la page de gauche alors qu'un texte en caractère relié remplissait la deuxième.

Intriguée, la brune s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever un peu et lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien lire, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien d'après la maîtresse de son école. Peut-être réussirait-elle à comprendre ?

Regardant une dernière fois les beaux dessins de sa mère –celle-ci savait si bien dessiner...- elle se concentra sur sa lecture.

_J'ai rencontré un homme bien étrange aujourd'hui. Grand, roux et très costaud ; un vrai charmeur également. Un tantinet étrange aussi, chacun de ses gestes semblait être contrôlé, mais il était tout de même très sympathique ! Il m'a invité à boire un verre dans le bar à côté de ma galerie d'art, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me suis sentie attirée par cet homme, ce doit être son sourire si éclatant. Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait faire fondre un iceberg rien qu'avec celui-ci ! Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés après mon travail et nous avons bu une bouteille de saké. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, autant du moins. Mais la soirée fut très agréable, j'ai beaucoup ris aussi. J'espère le revoir bientôt._

Cana fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas très bien compris l'ensemble de ce qu'avait écrit sa mère. La lecture avait été longue aussi, et alors qu'elle allait recommencer une nouvelle fois, la voix aiguë de la voisine retentit à l'extérieur.

À contrecœur, la brune se leva, descendit du lit et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Juste en dessus se trouvait la voisine et l'homme en noir. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, des larmes perlèrent contre ses joues alors qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Alors qu'elle traînait les pieds vers l'extérieur, de nouvelles questions se glissèrent dans l'esprit de Cana.

_Qu'était-ce donc que cet _alcool_ qui avait rendu sa mère heureuse ? Et cet homme, était-il son père ?_

Se le jurant à elle-même, la fille de Camélia se promit de le découvrir. Peu importe qu'elle revienne ou non dans cette maison. Un jour, elle le saurait. Elle en était certaine.


	2. Enfance

**Quintessence**

_Thème 02 : Enfance_

**Label SPPS**

* * *

**Personnages : **Cana &amp; Grey

**Occasion : **Grey/Cana Week 2014

**Note : **Vous allez me gronder si je vous dis qu'en réalité ce chapitre était écris depuis genre... des lustres ? Mais je l'avais complètement oublié... PARDON. Pour me faire (presque) pardonner, le chapitre 3 est quasi terminé donc... il n'y aura pas presque deux ans d'écart entre les publications. Dans deux semaines il devrait même être terminé selon mon planning. On croise les doigts et ça ira. Bonne lecture !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! :)

* * *

Les grands yeux bruns de Cana observaient le portail face à elle avec mélancolie. À ses côtés, le vieil homme qui l'avait accompagné durant toute la journée attendait patiemment qu'elle daigne bien avancer. Derrière eux, on pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait à se coucher tout doucement et se cacher derrière l'horizon.

Mais loin de se soucier de cela, la brune, elle, était perdue. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison, elle allait de révélation en révélation.

Plus jamais elle ne reverrait son chez elle. Sa maison. Ses souvenirs de pierre. Et ça, Cana n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il lui fallait quitter une maison qu'elle aimait pour aller dans une autre inconnu. Pour aller dans un _orphelinat_.

Orphelinat comme orphelin, sans parent, seul. Sauf que Cana avait un parent : un père. Gildartz Clive qu'il s'appelait, d'après la lettre que sa maman avait donnée au grand monsieur avant de partir.

Et partir où d'ailleurs ? Dans le ciel, sous terre, dans la mer ? Ou alors dans le néant ?

Avec son père peut-être ? Mais l'homme lui avait assuré que non, et que Gildartz Clive était un mage de Fairy Tail.

Mage ? Fairy Tail ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cana ne connaissait pas ces mots et personne ne lui avait donné de réponse, comme si cela était évident.

_Encore._

Et maintenant la petite brunette devait passer le reste de son enfance dans ce vieux bâtiment gris, une couleur loin d'être aussi rassurante que les draps orangés de sa mère.

L'homme –jamais Cana n'avouerait ne pas connaître son nom- la poussa légèrement, fatigué de devoir encore attendre dans le portail.

Les larmes aux yeux, Cana s'avança le cœur lourd.

_Elle voulait sa maman._

**xxx**

Cela faisait trois mois que Cana vivait à l'orphelinat de Magnolia, dans ce bâtiment sans couleur. Trois mois que la brune restait chaque après-midi au fond de la cours, dans une ancienne cabane qui servait de débarra. Au départ, les adultes avaient essayé de la faire rentrer afin qu'elle reste avec les autres enfants. Mais Cana refusait toujours et peu à peu, au fil des jours et des semaines qui passaient, ils étaient devenus moins insistant, moins prompt à l'empêcher de venir, jusqu'à laisser tomber. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal la petite Cana ; elle voulait juste être seule.

Seule ou avec le chien de l'institution.

Ce n'était pas que les autres enfants étaient méchants, bien au contraire, ils étaient très gentils. Mais la fillette n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec eux. Et la seule personne avec qui elle ressentait cela était sa mère.

_Ciel, terre, mer ou néant ?_

Ce jour-là, Cana décida de partir hors de l'orphelinat, sans permission, avec Pipo le chien pour visiter les alentours. Elle quitta le bâtiment gris et son jardin à hautes herbes pour la ville colorée et animée qu'était Magnolia.

Plus ses petits pas l'amenaient vers le centre-ville, plus elle voyait des gens discutant, riant ou dansant. Cette vue lui rappelait en quelque sorte sa mère, sa joie et sa bonne humeur constante quand Cana était près d'elle. Cela réchauffait son cœur d'enfant.

Un marchand de glaces attira son regard, les boules colorées la faisant saliver. La brune dû pourtant abandonner l'idée de goûter à l'une d'entre-elles, elle n'avait pas d'argent. Et d'après l'homme grisonnant, elle n'hériterait de l'argent de sa mère qu'à ses dix-sept ans. Cana eut une moue déçue à cette pensée, la glace devrait attendre encore quelques années.

Elle continua donc sa route à travers les dédales de rues au côté de Pipo qui gambadait joyeusement, le plus loin de sa laisse le lui permettait.

« Hé George ! Tu as entendu les nouvelles ? Il parait que Fairy Tail a encore fait des ravages ! Quelle réputation notre ville va avoir si ça continue…

— Allons Martie, ne dit pas une telle chose. Grâce à eux le nombre de crime ayant lieu à Magnolia a été divisé par 10, si c'n'est pas quelque chose ça ! »

Cana s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la dame prononcer 'Fairy Tail'. N'était-ce pas là où son père était ? Si, elle en était certaine. La petite fille s'en alla alors demander plus d'amples explications au duo. Ce qu'elle apprit alors l'a surpris.

Fairy Tail, une guilde de mages ; l'une des meilleurs disait-on. Une bande de drôle de lurons d'après Martie, mais très généreux selon George. Mais la meilleure info que Cana eut fut sa localisation. À quelques centaines de mètres de là où elle était actuellement.

Elle remercia les deux adultes et partie immédiatement vers la direction indiquée. Ce ne fut une dizaine de minutes plus-tard qu'elle arriva à destination.

Devant elle se trouvait une grande bâtisse en bois, ressemblant étrangement à un bar, avec les lettres multicolores ' L' accroché au-dessus de la porte. C'était donc là Fairy Tail ? De l'extérieur elle pouvait entendre les rires des gens à travers la porte grande ouverte. Pouvait-elle entrer ? Cana n'en avait aucune idée et l'idée de s'introduire à l'intérieur l'intimidée.

Peut-être pouvait-elle juste jeter un coup d'œil et repartir ?

Cana hocha la tête pour elle-même. C'était la bonne décision. Doucement elle s'approcha alors du cadran de la porte d'entrée, Pipo à sa suite. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas fut la non discrétion du chien. Il aboya en direction de la guilde, sa queue remuant joyeusement comme s'il voulait jouer.

À la plus grande horreur de Cana, toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Avancer ou faire demi-tour et courir à l'orphelinat ? Alors que son indécision grandissait, un jeune homme s'avança vers elle en souriant.

« Hey petite, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Macao. Tu veux un jus de fruits ? »

**xxx**

Depuis ce jour, Cana revenait chaque après-midi à la guilde. Cela était devenu une habitude pour elle de visiter ceux qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa deuxième famille. Des mois puis des années étaient passées, bien sûr l'orphelinat s'en était rendu compte rapidement mais avait une nouvelle fois échoué à résonner l'enfant têtue. La directrice avait donc passé un accord avec le maître Makarof pour que Cana puisse venir les après-midi tant qu'elle était surveillée par l'un des mages.

Accord qui avait été rapidement accepté par l'homme qui apprécié la petite fille.

Et les jours continuèrent de passer. Cana avait maintenant neuf ans.

Beaucoup de chose était passé entre temps. Elle était devenu amie avec deux adultes nommé Macao et Wakaba, c'était eux qui s'occupaient d'elle quand le maître était occupé ailleurs – ou était bourré ailleurs plus précisément. La brune avait rencontré son père, aussi brièvement que la rencontre fut : elle avait duré approximativement six minutes et vingt secondes, le temps que l'homme rentre, boive un verre et reparte une affiche à la main après lui avoir dit quelques mots et ébouriffé ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas réalisé qui elle était, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait qui elle était. Cana avait bien été trop intimidée pour ça en voyant l'homme imposant malgré son sourire et ses mots gentils.

La petite fille avait alors décidé d'apprendre la magie. Il était un grand mage, le meilleur de Fairy Tail d'après Macao ; si elle voulait se montrer digne de lui, il lui fallait aussi apprendre la magie non ? Tant que cet objectif ne serait pas rempli elle resterait Cana Alberona. Si elle devenait une mage compétente elle pourrait alors être Cana Alberona _Clive_.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, on pouvait retrouver l'enfant avec un ou deux gros volumes sur la magie, assise sur une table seule ou avec ses deux compères quand elle avait une question.

Ce premier après-midi de l'hiver, Cana se trouvait dans son coin assise à sa table habituelle avec le volume de 'La magie des cartes, la théorie avancée' quand elle entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction. Habituellement personne ne venait la déranger lors de ses heures d'apprentissage alors bien que curieuse elle ne releva pas la tête.

_… cela permet alors à la puissance magique de l'utilisateur de diriger les runes incrustées dans les cartes afin de…_

« Hey toi. »

Cana fronça les sourcils. La voix lui été inconnue et le manque d'utilisation de son prénom montrait que la personne ne la connaissait pas. La brune releva alors la tête.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le silence inhabituel qui s'était installé. La deuxième fut le garçon, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, sur le banc d'en face. Un était brun, les cheveux en batailles et ressemblait à n'importe quel garçon selon elle.

« Je suis Grey, je suis arrivée à la guilde ce matin. Et toi t'es… ? »

Le dit-Grey avait tout à fait l'air d'être un garçon normal. Enfin… la version de normalité semblait être plutôt différente à Fairy Tail et cela se prouvait une nouvelle fois. Après tout, qui était assez idiot pour se balader en caleçon-bonnet en plein hiver ?

« Tu n'as pas froid habillé comme ça ? demanda-t-elle presque candidement. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, avant de partir en courant et en criant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Cana secoua la tête, amusée, et retourna dans son livre à l'allure d'encyclopédie.

Drôle de garçon.


	3. Pari

**Quintessence**

_Thème 03 : Pari_

**Label SPPS**

* * *

**Personnages : **Cana &amp; Grey

**Occasion : **Grey/Cana Week 2014

**Note : **Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 ! Le 4 n'est toujours pas commencé mais je vais essayer une nouvelle fois de le publier rapidement (je me laisse un mois). Bonne lecture ! &amp; N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. :)

* * *

Malgré sa timidité, Cana avait rapidement pu devenir amie avec Grey les jours qui suivirent son arrivée. La brune passait à présent moins de temps dans ses livres, mais plus à discuter ou faire découvrir la ville au mage de glace. En échange il lui montrait sa magie et les sculptures qu'il pouvait faire bien qu'elles ne soient pas toujours très réussies. Le garçon était encore débutant après-tout, mais cela donna l'envie à Cana d'arrêter un peu la théorie et de passer à la pratique.

C'est ainsi que sous la supervision de Macao et Wakaba, les enfants commencèrent à s'entraîner et à pratiquer leurs magies. Grey était en binôme avec Macao pour tester la résistance de sa glace face au feu alors que Cana essayait les sorts qu'elle avait appris avec des cartes de tarot offertes par Wakaba, son cobaye attitré.

La brune, en découvrant le cadeau, se jura de le rembourser un jour. Quand elle sera une vrai mage de Fairy Tail et gagnera de l'argent en faisant des missions. Et surtout, sans avoir l'obligation de rentrer à l'orphelinat tous les soirs.

Les mois passèrent ainsi et d'autres enfants arrivèrent à la guilde. D'abord les Strauss puis Erza, la petite Levi et deux autres garçons nommés Jet et Droy. Ils étaient tous sympathiques avec elle. Le dernier en date était un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux étrangement roses qui proclamait avoir été élevé par un Dragon de Feu.

_Drôle de garçon_ avait-elle pensé une nouvelle fois.

Mais comme disait le dicton, qui se ressemble s'assemble. C'est ainsi que le nouveau et Grey devinrent rivaux à peine deux secondes après leur rencontre. Peut-être que la nature de la magie avait un rapport avec les affinités entre les personnes ? Cana se posait souvent la question depuis l'arrivée de Natsu.

Toutefois, à son plus grand mécontentement, Grey passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps à se bagarrer ci et là avec Natsu, Erza et même Mirajane. Mais cela Cana ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Elle continua donc à exercer sa magie avec les plus grands. Grey venait la voir bien entendu, ils discutaient, jouaient ensemble, mais la fillette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était plus comme avant.

Jusqu'au jour où Grey vint la voir alors que les autres étaient partis à la plage.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été juste tous les deux, non ? »

Le mage de glace avait légèrement rougi en disant cela, un sifflement se fit entendre dans la salle ainsi que quelques rires mais Cana n'y fit pas attention. À la place un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle était heureuse que son ami veuille toujours passer du temps seul avec elle, comme avant.

Les années passèrent ainsi. Les enfants se retrouvaient souvent ensemble en début d'après-midi puis se séparaient en petits groupes. Natsu avec Lisanna, Mirajane avec Elfman ou Erza, Levi en compagnie de Jet et Droy et surtout, Grey avec Cana. Pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière.

**xxx**

Cana soupira. Elle était accoudée au bar de la guilde et devait retourner à l'orphelinat d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Les restrictions dues à son statut de membre à l'après-midi de Fairy Tail l'agaçaient. La brune n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir s'épanouir ainsi, de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était incapable de faire des missions plus loin que Magnolia ou ses alentours et que la magie était restreinte dans sa prison grise.

Cela, Grey s'en était bien rendu compte.

Le garçon, maintenant âgé de 13 ans, ignora une énième provocation de Natsu et s'approcha de son amie.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il en asseyant sur le tabouret à sa droite. »

Cana acquiesça avec un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Oui, merci. Il est l'heure d'y aller d'ailleurs. »

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la guilde après que la brune eut fait ses au revoirs. La majorité du chemin à travers les dédales de rues se fit sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Grey ne décide de briser le silence.

« Ça te dirait de faire un pari ?

— Un pari ? Quel genre de pari ? demanda Cana, surprise par cette question soudaine.

— Un concours d'alcool, le premier qui est soûle a perdu et l'autre lui donne un gage.

— Mais nous n'en avons jamais bu !

— Justement, ça sera plus drôle ! »

La brune n'était pas si sûre de ça, mais donna tout de même son accord.

« Et on ferait ça quand ?

— Demain, en début d'après-midi. Tu auras le temps de te remettre de ta cuite jusqu'au soir, ricana-t-il.

— Et pourquoi ça serait moi qui perdrais ? Tête de caleçon ! Je suis sûre qu'au bout d'un verre tu tomberas dans les vapes.

— C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Leur dispute amicale et leurs rires se perdirent sous le soleil couchant.

**xxx**

L'événement rameuta beaucoup de monde. Grey et Cana étaient assis face à face, une bouteille de saké et un verre chacun, alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes les entouraient. On pouvait facilement deviner qui supportait qui grâce aux badges fournis par Mirajane, également directrice des paris.

On pouvait entendre certains mages grommeler que ce n'était pas raisonnable de faire boire ainsi des enfants de 13 ans, mais la majorité ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Je vous présente l'événement du jour, s'exclama Makarof qui jouait l'arbitre. Un concours de boisson à qui boira le plus longtemps. Le perdant aura un gage donné par le gagnant. Un verre à la fois toutes les 2 minutes. »

_Autant commencer doucement pour ces petits jeunots_, s'était dit le maître.

Les deux concourants ne pipèrent mot, ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Prêt, feu… buvez ! »

Des exclamations et encouragements des spectateurs se firent brusquement entendre alors que les presque adolescents commençaient à boire leur premier verre, doucement.

L'alcool fort leur brûlait à la gorge et ils ne purent s'empêcher de tousser dès la deuxième gorgée. Et le verre n'était fini qu'à moitié.

Grey ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de proposer un pari au jus de fruit et qui réussirait à se retenir le plus longtemps avant d'aller au toilette. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de s'avouer déjà vaincu, si bien qu'il avala le reste cul sec espérant inciter Cana à faire de même. La foule siffla.

Cana avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du mage de glace mais ne se laisserait pas avoir par une stratégie pareille. Cela ne l'inciterait pas à boire plus vite et donc à se brûler la gorge et l'incapaciter à boire par la suite. La vue de Grey toussant à s'en arracher la gorge la conforta dans sa décision.

Son égo le mènerait à sa perte.

La brune continua de boire son verre à petites gorgées. Le goût n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais elle aurait préféré un mélange avec du jus de fruits pour réduire la sensation de brûlure. La prochaine fois –si prochaine fois il y avait-, elle ferait un compromis. Les deux amis ne parlèrent pas, trop occupé à digérer la boisson sous les continuels encouragements du reste de la guilde.

Natsu portait fièrement son badge de soutient à Cana, Lisanna avait fait le même choix tout comme Mirajane qui avait insinué qu'un gamin comme Grey ne pourrait pas battre une sempai. Même si Cana ne l'était que de quelques mois. Elfman soutenait timidement Grey, tout comme Erza malgré son air désapprobateur. Levi avait quant à elle choisi de soutenir Cana en tant que fille malgré les incessantes demande de Jet et Droy pour soutenir avec eux le mage de glace.

Du côté des adultes les paris étaient aussi très divisés. Wakaba et Macao avait quant à eux choisi de soutenir leur élève respectif.

Un deuxième verre fut servi, puis un troisième.

Les deux adolescents semblaient à peine tenir assis sur leurs chaises. Le saké choisit n'avait pas été le moins alcoolisé. Le prochain verre serait le dernier.

Et même si l'un d'eux pouvait miraculeusement enchaîner avec un quatrième, Makarov ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer. Pas quand Cana devait retourner le soir-même à l'orphelinat.

Grey et Cana était prêt à s'étaler sur la table ou même par terre. Peu importait tant qu'ils pouvaient fermer les yeux et oublier la brûlure qui avait envahi leur bouche et gorge. Mais aucun d'eux ne refusait d'abandonner. Par fierté sans aucun doute. Ensemble, ils attrapèrent leur verre de nouveau rempli et l'approchèrent avec réluctance.

« Hey Cana, intervint Grey pour la première fois. »

La brune le regarda sans un mot, attendant la suite. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler correctement.

« Cul sec ? »

Un défi, encore. Les yeux embrumés de Grey la fixaient sans faillir. Bien sûr elle savait inconsciemment qu'il s'agissait d'un piège mais…

« Cul sec. »

Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment penser clairement.

Verre en main et huée dans l'assistance, ils furent vides en même temps avant de tomber en même temps que leurs propriétaires sur la table.

Les spectateurs soufflèrent mécontent et Makarov de soulagement.

Egalité.

* * *

**Note :** Bon faut l'avouer je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la fin. Je voulais un vrai pari mais je n'avais pas d'idée transcendante. Si j'en ai une un jour j'en ferais un omake !


	4. Vêtement

**Quintessence**

_Thème 04 : Vêtement_

**Label SPPS**

* * *

**Personnages : **Cana &amp; Grey

**Occasion : **Grey/Cana Week 2014

**Note :** Chapitre terminé pile dans les délais ! Je suis très fière de moi x). Par contre je rentre dans une période de révision intensive, le prochain chapitre sera donc sûrement publié fin-juin, le temps que les examens passent puis que j'écrive, surtout que ce sera un passage très important de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Va te faire foutre, connard. »

Cana cligna des yeux au nouvel excès de colère de Grey. Encore, mais envers Macao cette fois-ci. Juste avant cela avait été contre Wakaba, Erza, Natsu, Mira qui avait décidé de s'en mêler et une nouvelle fois Natsu. Après réflexion, c'était contre tout le monde qui croisait son chemin en fait. C'était pour cela que la brune avait décidé de se tenir relativement éloignée pour la journée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Tous les ans, approximativement vers la même période, la mage de glace traversait une sorte de crise. Personne ne savait pourquoi –sauf le maître bien-sûr– et Grey refusait d'en parler. Cana respectait cela.

Accoudée sur l'une des vieilles tables du hall de la guilde, Cana décida de ranger ses cartes et d'aller se promener en ville. Il n'y avait aucune mission faisable pour elle dans les alentours et l'ambiance était trop pesante pour se relaxer ici. Enjambant le banc, elle cala son précieux tarot dans sa sacoche marron et sorti le plus discrètement possible. Pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas de Natsu qui risquait d'utiliser son départ comme moyen d'énerver encore plus Grey.

Dehors le soleil brillait étonnamment fort pour un jour d'hiver. Il faisait froid, mais suffisamment chaud pour que la neige tombée dans la nuit commence à fondre.

La brune vagabonda dans les rues de Magnolia, elle n'avait pas de destination précise en tête. Elle tourna dans une ruelle qui débouchait sur la rue commerçante mais, quand elle s'y s'engouffra, rencontra un courant d'air trop froid à son goût.

Demi-tour.

_Assez marcher_, décida Cana.

Et sur cette pensée elle entra un salon de thé. Elle ne se souvenait pas être déjà entrée dans celui-ci, mais elle avait très envie de goûter leurs gâteaux – et non pas leurs thés.

Une dizaine de minutes plus-tard une serveuse arriva avec une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et une part de gâteau à la framboise. Rien de très original, mais les classiques étaient toujours le moyen de tester la qualité d'un établissement comme celui-ci.

Au final, le gâteau était bien moelleux et le chocolat un peu trop fort. En soit ce salon de thé n'était pas mauvais, mais pas aussi bon que celui qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement dans la rue commerçante. Peut-être aurait-elle dû franchir le vent qui s'engouffrait dans cette ruelle finalement. Cana ne ferait pas la difficile la prochaine fois.

Elle passa rapidement en caisse ; le prix restait raisonnable malgré tout. Une veste et une écharpe étroitement enroulée plus-tard elle sorti du salon … pour tomber sur Grey qui marchait d'un air rageur les mains dans ses poches, ou devait-elle dire son caleçon.

« Grey ?, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'appeler avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche comme si cela allait retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. »

Cana n'avait aucune envie d'être sa prochaine cible. La mage de glace se retourna brusquement, l'air mécontent avant de s'apaiser rapidement en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Oh, Cana ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, où étais-tu passé ?

— Tu me cherchais ? Et bien je me promenais en ville puis je suis allée manger un gâteau dans ce salon.

— Je vois. »

Silence. Il aurait pu s'éterniser mais Cana décida de se montrer brave et de le rompre à ses risques et périls. Elle s'éclaircie la gorge.

« Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

— Hm… Comme ça.

— Je vois… »

Ce n'était pas encore ça. Nouvel essai.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas froid par ce temps Grey, mais pourquoi dès qu'il y a de la neige tu te déshabilles encore plus que d'habitude ? »

Le visage du mage s'assombrit, son poing se serra et ses yeux la fuirent. Mauvaise pioche. Elle allait s'excuser, mais se fit interrompre avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit.

« Allons en discuter ailleurs, d'accord ? marmonna-t-il.

— Tu es sûr ? Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

— Non c'est bon. À toi je peux en parler. »

Cana senti son cœur se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas vraiment bien de se sentir ça quand son ami était mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente que celui-ci lui fasse confiance pour partager ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête. Suis-moi, je connais un endroit parfait où nous serrons plus tranquilles. »

La brune attrapa la main de son ami et le guida, à l'étonnement de celui-ci ils se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat. Près de l'établissement ils tournèrent dans une ruelle et, esquivant des cartons vides, arrivèrent rapidement dans un petit espace de verdure. Plutôt étroit, l'endroit était recouvert de gazon avec quelques fleurs sauvages ci et là ; au milieu un tronc d'arbre renversé faisait guise de banc.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur celui-ci. Cana n'osait pas dire quoique ce soit de peur de brusquer Grey. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'il se redressa et se tourna vers elle.

« Comme tu le sais, avant d'arriver à la guilde je vivais avec Ul, une mage de glace qui m'avait recueilli comme apprenti après la mort de mes parents. Elle nous a entraîné… Lyon et moi. Ses méthodes étaient très dures, on a dû apprendre à résister au froid en restant dehors en sous-vêtement, en prenant des bains dans l'eau glacé, ce genre de choses. »

Un sourire mi nostalgique mi heureux était étiré sur ses lèvres, pourtant ses yeux semblaient presque vides. Cana se reprocha légèrement.

« Malgré la mort de mes parents j'étais… heureux. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle est morte à cause de moi, en voulant nous protéger de ce monstre. De ce démon. »

Cana passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et l'attira dans une embrassade. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire sans le brusquer ou dire des banalités comme 'ce n'était pas de ta faute' sans savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait réellement de sa faute, ou peut-être pas ; elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais peu importait que ce soit le cas ou non. C'était Grey et il était son ami le plus proche. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir triste, et si parler de son passé pouvait l'aider dans cette épreuve qu'il ne semblait toujours pas avoir dépassé ; ainsi soit-il.

Grey ne discutait jamais de cette période de son passé, instinctivement il avait peur de la réaction des autres vis-à-vis de son erreur. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, et il l'acceptait, mais il ne voulait pas d'un second Lyon. Il voulait être accepté malgré tout. Et surtout, le mage ne voulait pas perdre Cana. En sentant ses bras autour de lui, une vague de soulagement le submergea. Elle ne disait rien mais acceptait son passé tel qu'il était sans le juger. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas de paroles inutiles.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure où Cana dut rentrer à l'orphelinat, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s'en aller et laisser Grey, de peur que celui-ci se morfonde, mais le sourire content et sincère qu'elle reçue quand elle se leva la rassura.

Demain serait un autre jour, et malgré leur passé respectif, cela ne changerait rien à leur complicité. Leur amitié était bien trop ancrée et importante pour ça.


	5. Etoiles

**Quintessence**

_Thème 05 : Etoiles_

**Label SPPS**

* * *

**Personnages : **Cana &amp; Grey

**Occasion : **Grey/Cana Week 2014

**Note :** Comment ça je devais publier fin-juin ? J'ai dit ça moi ? Vraiment ? ... Début août c'est déjà bien moi je dis. Le prochain et dernier chapitre est déjà terminé également, je le publierais la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, le 6ème sera décisif ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Cana avait changé. Enfin, changer était un bien grand mot. À présent âgée de 15 ans, l'adolescente commençait à s'affirmer que ce soit à travers sa magie que dans son attitude. Elle n'hésitait plus à lancer des attaques contre des voleurs contrairement à quelques mois plus tôt où elle avait peur de les blesser. _Ce sont des voleurs, ils le méritent._ Ni à répondre verbalement, sans être gênée, quand des personnes la charriaient ou l'accostaient. … Pas toujours quand elle se faisait accostée mais c'était déjà un bon début. Grey s'occupait généralement de ces cas-là avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

Le matin même, la brune avait crié son mécontentement à la propriétaire de l'orphelinat pour la première fois. Cana n'en pouvait plus de ne pouvoir aller à la guilde que de 13h à 18h, elle n'était plus une enfant maintenant ; elle avait _15_ ans. Cela l'empêchait de faire des missions plus intéressantes ou plus éloignées que Magnolia même, et elle perdait son temps à faire des corvées ou aller à des classes enseignées par un vieux chauve bégayant. Et inintéressante à souhait. La mage avait alors fait part de son opinion et était partie en sautant par la fenêtre de sa chambre dès 8h du matin.

Pourquoi devrait-elle encore suivre des horaires de mioches alors que Grey, qui avait un an de moins qu'elle, vivait seul sans aucun problème ? C'était tout simplement injuste.

La brune ne comptait pas non plus rentrer au dortoir le soir même pour appuyer ses propos. La dame de l'institution ne serait pas contente, mais peu importait. Elle obtiendrait son droit journalier.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé normalement, si ce n'est que la mission du jour s'était passée à cinquante kilomètres de Magnolia ! Une grande première pour Cana. Macao avait été étonné de la voir de si bon matin mais n'avait rien dit sur l'instant. Elle l'avait toutefois entendue murmurer plus-tard quelque chose sur l'adolescence. Grey n'était malheureusement pas là, parti pour une mission la veille, il ne devait rentrer que dans l'après-midi. Mais la brune ne voulait rater une occasion comme celle-ci pour rien au monde ! Dommage pour Grey, mais ils auraient d'autres occasions une fois qu'elle aurait convaincu la propriétaire. À la place, Macao avait accepté de l'accompagner pour sa première mission d'exploration de Fiore.

Celle-ci consistait à retrouver un objet perdu dans une forêt habitée par des monstres. La cliente ne possédait pas de magie pour pouvoir se défendre et avait peur d'y aller par elle-même. En soit la mission n'était pas particulièrement excitante, retrouver un bibelot dans les bosquets l'était rarement, mais l'optique de visiter la région la rendait bien plus intéressante !

Cana et Macao remplirent la mission aux alentours de 16h –vraiment, une montre à gousset tombée dans un buisson épineux quoi de mieux ?- et le prochain train pour rentrer arrivait une heure plus-tard. L'adulte lui fit alors découvrir les environs jusqu'au départ. Ils arrivèrent à Magnolia à 19h et, après avoir remercié une énième fois Macao pour la journée qu'ils avaient passée, Cana courut rejoindre Grey. Il devait sûrement l'attendre dans le coin d'herbe près de l'orphelinat.

Au-dessus d'elle les étoiles éclairaient déjà le ciel d'hiver. Cana resserra son écharpe orange autour de son cou tout en continuant sa course dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle salua d'un signe de main quelques connaissances mais ne s'arrêta pas. La brune espérait que Grey serait bel et bien là, ils avaient l'habitude, quand le mage partait plusieurs jours, de s'y retrouver à la fin de la journée mais cette fois 18h était passé depuis longtemps. Elle tourna une dernière fois à droite et arriva dans la ruelle qui menait au mini-parc. Elle sillonna avec grâce entre les cartons et fut soulagée en arrivant de voir Grey allongé dans l'herbe dans sa tenue préféré : un caleçon. Avec un sourire amusé elle s'approcha et lui tendit son écharpe en guise de bonjour. Il valait mieux qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

« Alors comme ça tu as fait ta première vraie mission sans moi ? Je suis déçu, j'aurais cru que tu ferais ta… crise d'adolescence en ma présence, fit le mage de glace, moqueur, en mettant autour de son cou l'écharpe tendue. »

Cana le regarda, incrédule.

« Ma quoi ?

— Crise d'adolescence, d'après Wakaba. Pour ma part je m'attendais à ce que tu craques plus-tôt vu le nombre de fois où tu as râlé à cause de toutes ces contraintes que t'impose l'institut. Mais tu aurais pu attendre demain.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, la façon dont tu dis ça insinue que je suis une vieille qui radote. C'est faux ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu quoique ce soit quand je me suis levée ce matin.

— Tu l'avais prévu hier alors ? Ou avant-hier quand j'étais là, c'est encore mieux. Je suis d…

— Grey ! »

Le concerné éclata de rire. Vraiment, charrier Cana l'amusait toujours autant. Voir même plus qu'avant maintenant qu'elle avait un peu plus de répondant.

« Ne t'énerve pas je rigolais, ricana-t-il avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement. Que prévois-tu de faire maintenant ? L'institut ne va plus te lâcher quand tu y retourneras. »

Cana resta silencieuse quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux différentes possibilités. La solution lui sembla une évidence quand elle lui vint.

« C'est simple. Cette nuit je ne rentre pas et demain, dès l'ouverture des portes, j'irai chercher mes affaires et j'irai vivre ailleurs.

— Euh Cana, dit comme ça on dirait que c'est facile mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça se passe comme ça. La proprio' va te poursuivre pour te renfermer là-bas jusque ta majorité.

— Et bien je m'enfuirais, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Dans tous les cas, je refuse d'y retourner. »

Grey la regarda ébahit. Peut-être que Wakaba avait raison. Allait-il subir une crise aussi quand il aura l'âge de son amie ? Il admirait son culot mais contrairement à lui, son nom était écrit dans les dossiers des civils pour être né et avoir vécu ici. Ses parents étant morts et venant d'une contrée lointaine, il n'avait pas ce problème. Pas de nom dans les registres égal à vie paisible. La Maître lui avait fourni une carte d'identité pour qu'il puisse circuler librement et se loger, mais il n'avait aucune obligation vis-à-vis des services de l'enfance du coin. Sans parent, mais avec un logement payé grâce à son travail à plein temps à la guilde ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire quoique ce soit. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, Natsu et Erza avaient aussi cette « chance » (toute relative soit-elle). Cana, elle, aurait beaucoup plus de mal à s'extraire du système.

« Où ?

— Je ne sais pas encore mais s'il le faut j'irai vivre au fond de la forêt comme Natsu.

— Quoi ? Si c'est pour que tu deviennes comme ce sauvage hors-de-question ! »

La brune roula des yeux, elle était certaine qu'une cabane dans un désert serait mieux que l'orphelinat. Ce n'était pas une forêt qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. Elle bailla.

« Et ce soir ? Je ne suis pas certain que tu trouves un coin pour dormir à une heure pareille, il fait déjà complètement noir.

— Et si on dormait ici, sous les étoiles ?

— … En plein hiver ? réplica Grey dubitatif.

— J'ai tout prévu ! Il y a des brindilles prêtent à être utilisées pour faire un feu et j'ai un sac de couchage suffisamment grand pour nous deux dans mon sac.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'avais pas tout prévu ?

— Tais-toi ! »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui arriverait demain arrivera, mais ils profiteraient de l'instant présent avant tout. Une fois le feu allumé et qu'ils furent tous deux installés au chaud dans le sac de couchage, ils continuèrent de discuter en mangeant des sandwichs qu'avait ramenés Grey. Ils finirent par s'endormir tard dans la nuit, bercée par la lumière des étoiles et du feu qui crépitait ; inconscient de la colère qu'ils avaient provoquée.


	6. Addiction

**Quintessence**

_Thème 06 : Addiction_

**Label SPPS**

* * *

**Personnages : **Cana &amp; Grey

**Occasion : **Grey/Cana Week 2014

**Note :** Cf. à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Un an était passé depuis que Cana avait quitté l'orphelinat par la force –et sur un coup de tête. L'institution n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait envoyé balader par une adolescente considérée comme leur charge. Une chasse à l'homme s'était alors ouverte dès le matin où la brune était allée chercher ses affaires. Elle avait été jusqu'à utiliser sa magie afin de sortir des griffes du personnel présent. La propriétaire avait alors accusé Fairy Tail d'avoir donné des idées de fuite à la jeune fille et avait lancé des rumeurs. Peu y avait cru dans Magnolia, l'orphelinat n'avait pas la réputation d'être un bon établissement et beaucoup connaissait bien Cana pour avoir eu recours à ses services.

Le problème aurait alors pu être abandonné là et Cana serait devenue mage de Fairy Tail à plein temps rapidement, si les services de l'enfance ne s'en étaient pas mêlés. Apparemment la propriétaire était bonne amie avec un représentant du service qui n'appréciait pas l'emploi des enfants dans les guildes malgré la légalité de la chose. Cette personne s'était alors attaquée à Fairy Tail en essayant de les faire tomber pour travail forcé d'enfant. Autant dire que Makarov n'avait pas apprécié ces fausses accusations.

S'en était alors suivi un mois incessant de dispute avec la guilde versus l'orphelinat et le service de l'enfance. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus prévu fut l'implication de toutes les guildes des alentours qui avaient entendu les rumeurs et employaient des mineurs avec ou sans tuteur. Car si la loi interdisait les enfants non magiques de travailler à plein temps sans scolarité jusqu'à 16 ans, ce n'était pas la même chose pour les jeunes mages. Ceux-ci avaient besoin de magie pour que leurs corps puissent évoluer correctement et devaient également l'utiliser régulièrement pour vider le trop plein qui se formait après quelques semaines de non-utilisation.

L'orphelinat perdit la bataille, il ne pouvait pas garder une jeune mage tout en lui interdisant la magie au risque de nuire à sa santé – chose que peu de monde savait. Les guildes avaient l'autorisation d'employer des enfants pour cette raison à condition de se charger des frais de transport –de la nourriture dans certains cas- et de l'accompagnement tout en faisant attention à ce que l'enfant ne soit pas mis en danger au cours de sa mission.

Toutefois, pas que du mauvais ressorti de cette affaire. En se rendant compte des conséquences de l'absence d'utilisation de magie chez les jeunes mages, et du nombre d'enfants potentiellement en danger, le service de l'enfance avait décidé de créer des orphelinats spécialisés pour les mages. Avec un enseignement théorique sur la magie et des cours pour apprendre à contrôler celle-ci. De nombreuses guildes avaient apprécié l'initiative et avait pris part au financement du projet. Des visites de chaque orphelinat de Fiore étaient également prévues pour détecter les mages des non-magiciens pour les aider au mieux en attendant.

De son côté, Cana avait finalement pu quitter l'institut de Magnolia définitivement. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour la brune qui s'était retrouvée au centre de l'affaire, elle avait dû à de nombreuses reprises changer d'endroit pour dormir ; voir même de se cacher en pleine journée. Ses nuits avaient été courtes et ses journées trop longues. Et dans cette période difficile elle s'était souvenue du journal de sa mère et de l'entrée qu'elle avait écrite sur sa rencontre avec son père. Une solution lui était alors venue : l'alcool.

Ce même alcool qui lui avait brûlé la gorge deux ans plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait que très peu supporté la première fois. Ce même alcool qui avait permis la rencontre entre ses parents. Ce même alcool qui avait rendu sa mère heureuse.

Si cela avait été le cas pour Camélia, pourquoi ça ne le serait pas pour elle ?

Cana s'était alors mise à boire. Au départ très peu et en restant bien caché de ses poursuiveurs, puis au fil du temps la quantité avait augmenté. En ajoutant un peu plus de liqueur ou en buvant un verre de plus pour que le stress disparaisse. La Maître l'avait prévenu des effets de l'alcool sur le long terme, mais la jeune fille lui avait rétorqué qu'il était mal placé pour parler tout comme la majorité des adultes de la guilde. Elle avait bien sûr eu raison, mais avait toutefois écouté les recommandations.

Mais l'alcool avait rendu sa mère heureuse, pourquoi se retenir ?

Et cinq mois après avoir quitté l'orphelinat, elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Heureusement les tensions entre la guilde et les services de l'enfance avaient disparues depuis longtemps et personne ne s'en était mêlé. Makarov en avait été très soulagé, il ne voulait pas recommencer une deuxième guerre.

Pour une addiction. Une simple, stupide et pourtant dangereuse addiction.

Mais à présent il ne pouvait plus y faire grand-chose, chacun avait accepté cette nouvelle part de la personnalité de Cana et celle-ci n'en démordait pas.

De son côté, Grey ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça. Il connaissait bien son amie et savait que celle-ci faisait attention malgré tout en buvant uniquement des breuvages de bonne qualité. C'était une méthode particulière mais au moins elle ne buvait pas n'importe quoi. Ce qui, au stade actuel, était le principal. Il connaissait le pourquoi du comment et, même s'il ne voyait pas trop comment l'alcool pouvait véritablement rendre heureux, il acceptait. En tant qu'ami et confident il se devait d'accepter et de comprendre aussi bien les qualités que les défauts de la brune.

Et ils étaient là aujourd'hui, un an après que Cana ait quitté l'orphelinat, allongé côte à côte dans leur coin d'herbe de toujours. Les cartons dans la ruelle était toujours là, les brindilles pour se réchauffer en hiver aussi tout comme les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel. Tout était presque comme un an auparavant, mis à part que les deux adolescents avaient à présent un sac de couchage chacun et une bouteille de saké entre eux.

Cana, qui avait déjà bu une bouteille dans la soirée, était légèrement soûle et, comme toujours, étrangement lucide. Grey ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être étonné à chaque fois. Lui-même était incapable de tenir l'alcool aussi bien ni de rester lucide très longtemps après une telle quantité.

Le mage attrapa la bouteille et but une longue gorgée.

Cela le rendait presque jaloux.

En reposant le saké il glissa un coup d'œil vers Cana. Le brune était mi assise mi allongée, le bas du dos appuyé tout comme lui contre un tronc renversé. Ses cheveux ondulés avaient poussé et dépassaient maintenant ses épaules et recouvraient le haut de son pull noir, le reste de ses vêtements était caché par le sac de couchage. Grey évita volontairement de regarder sa poitrine –ce n'était pas le moment de rougir même s'il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool- et remonta vers son visage qui commençait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il rencontra soudain son regard noisette et rougit en constatant que Cana avait découvert son inspection. Il détourna rapidement le regard pour le plonger vers le ciel, faisant mine de regarder les étoiles. Celles-ci ne semblaient pas autant briller que les yeux de… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait à la fin ?

Cana ricana en voyant Grey se détourner d'elle. Si elle restait lucide assez longtemps après avoir bu de l'alcool il n'en était pas de même pour sa retenue qui déguerpissait à chaque goulée. Elle savait aussi que sa manière de voir Grey avait changé au fils de ces derniers mois, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, et qu'elle devait y faire quelque chose. Erza lui avait parlé de romance et lui avait conseillé des livres de son apparente collection mais elle avait refusé. La jeune fille voulait découvrir et comprendre par elle-même, comme dans une exploration. Et son état désinhibé faisait qu'elle voulait tenter quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé sans alcool.

Cana but une dernière gorgée de saké avant de se lancer.

« Dis Grey.

— Ouais ? »

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les étoiles.

« J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

— Ah ? Quoi donc ?

— Regarde-moi, répondit-elle fermement. »

Étonné par la requête, Grey tourna sa tête vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ses yeux bleus nuits furent happés par ceux noisettes de Cana. Dans sa tête il pouvait une nouvelle fois s'entendre les comparer à des étoiles. Trop concentré sur cette pensée il ne comprit pas ce que la brune face à lui disait, mais huma tout de même. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait lui demander exactement, mais quoique qu'il s'agisse cela lui convenait très bien. Un rire cristallin parvint à ses oreilles. Grey avait l'impression que les noisettes brillaient plus qu'avant. Il resta dans sa trance jusqu'à ce les yeux de son amie se rapprochent brusquement et que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Cana était en train de l'embrasser. Un baiser au goût d'alcool.

_Oh._

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et oui, c'était le dernier chapitre ! Je crois même qu'il s'agit de la première fic à plus de 2/3 chapitres que je termine ! (Ca se fête c:) J'imagine que certain d'entre-vous trouveront la fin un peu trop rapide, surtout vis-à-vis de l'orphelinat, etc. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte écrire quelques bonus sous forme de drabble sur certain moments sans le côté narratif comme dans ce chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des points positifs ou négatifs. C'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer ! Merci de votre lecture, je vous retrouve prochainement avec un OS NaLi, assez particulier. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et à bientôt !


End file.
